<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex]毕竟情人节 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423604">[CLex]毕竟情人节</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner最近比较烦比较烦比较烦，他的头发只剩下从前的一半。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex]毕竟情人节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex]毕竟情人节<br/>Valentine's Day<br/>注：原作：DC综合<br/>Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent<br/>没头没尾的小段子，仅作一观，勿深究。<br/>坑爹预警。</p><p>毕竟情人节<br/>Conner最近比较烦比较烦比较烦，他的头发只剩下从前的一半。<br/>好吧并没有，他只是换了个莫西干发型。<br/>但是他确实最近比较烦，他的双亲——Superman和Lex Luthor——刚消停了一段时间，又开始打得你死我活了。<br/>无论如何，那是他的双亲，他还是希望他们能够和平共处。<br/>毕竟，他也想有个幸福美满的家庭。<br/>当然，要是他们能在一起的话那就更好了。<br/>所以，说干就干，Conner借口想去见另一个父亲，生拉硬拽地扯着Clark陪同去了Lex那里。<br/>当然，Conner选择这天前往是别有一番深意的，虽然他没有明说，但是毕竟今天是情人节，万一他们接收到自己的暗示了呢？<br/>虽然把他们撮合到一起确实很难，但是万一能成呢？<br/>然而。。。事与愿违。<br/>虽然这次会面，他们维持着表面的和谐共处，但是实际上他们却一直都是坐立不安、僵硬局促，浑身上下无不散发着浑身上下不自在的气息。<br/>而且，无论Conner如何处心积虑地明言暗示，两个父亲依旧如坐针毡，最后Clark更是芒刺在背、仓皇离席。<br/>唉，最近比较烦比较烦比较烦。</p><p>之后，Conner回到家中，他与Clark之间的氛围依旧尴尬窘迫，二人默然无语。<br/>是夜，当Conner起夜时，却发现Clark不见踪影。<br/>难道有什么事发突然的紧急情况？<br/>可是自己却没接收到通知啊。<br/>然后Conner突然意识到，貌似最近这段时间Clark半夜都不在家啊，这也太规律、太不寻常了吧？<br/>难道。。。Clark有事情瞒着自己？<br/>Conner眉头一皱，发觉事情并不简单。<br/>不过。。。要想知道Clark究竟去哪里了，其实还蛮容易的，看一眼不就知道了。<br/>于是Conner打开电脑，登录系统，打开了Clark的眼睛。<br/>没错，之前Conner偷偷在Clark的早餐牛奶中投放了纳米机器人，因此Clark的所见所闻皆他被监视监听。至于为什么纳米机器人完好无损、没被Clark消化掉的原因，那还用说吗？<br/>当然，他只是因为关心，而不是什么坑爹小达人。<br/>而且，其实他也不怎么常登录这个监控系统。<br/>不过，如今事态迫在眉睫，不得不防。<br/>好吧，这些理由连Conner自己都不信，他就是怕Clark瞒着自己出去鬼混。</p><p>只是，Conner一登上去就后悔了，因为，引入眼帘的就是——<br/>他的另一个父亲赤裸的巨棒在屏幕上噼里啪啦胡乱地拍！<br/>考虑到监控的位置、与两位父亲此起彼伏、高亢激昂的呻吟喘息声，所以，他的两个父亲是在做什么不言而喻！！<br/>原来，他的双亲早就已经搞到一起了。<br/>原来，他也有一对相亲相爱的父亲们。<br/>原来，他真的有一个幸福美满的家庭。<br/>所以，他们确实不必在他面前刻意假装恩爱；毕竟，他们早已融为一体。<br/>Conner觉得自己能知道这些，这个情人节，值了！</p><p>不过，Conner还是很后悔看到自己的两个父亲“硬硬的阴茎在脸上胡乱地拍，暖暖的口水跟前液混成一块；眼前的色彩忽然被掩盖，射出的精液喷在脸上徘徊”这个恨不得戳瞎自己双眼的可怕场面。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>